Hananonioi
by Catakira
Summary: Hay olores que se te quedan grabados dentro y que no te abandonan jamás, dejando tras de sí un recuerdo que añoras pero que, tal vez, no logras ubicar.


_**Hananonioi**_

Era un día normal en el barco de los Mugiwara. Cada uno se dedicaba a sus cosas; leer, tomar el sol, jugar, cocinar, reparar o tocar… ¿No me repito yo mucho con los principios? Bueno.

Zoro estaba terminando una de sus series de pesas, acabando así su entrenamiento, y se disponía a ducharse. Debían ser las siete de la tarde y sabía que para la cena aún quedaba un buen rato. Saltó por la trampilla del puesto de vigía y aterrizó sin mucho problema sobre cubierta, casi matando del susto a Usopp, que pasaba por ahí cerca. Subió las escaleras y le devolvió el saludo a Robin, que salía de su habitación.

Tras coger algunas ropas, entró en la biblioteca, saludando de nuevo a Robin, (¿No se la cruzaba demasiado?) y pasó al baño. Se desnudó y se metió bajo la ducha.

Apenas tardó cinco minutos en quitarse el sudor de encima y secarse. Se puso los pantalones, el haramaki y las botas. Se colocó las katana y cogió su abrigo. Estuvo a punto de ponérselo, pero se lo pensó dos veces y salió del baño sin él. Volvió a saludar a Robin, que paseaba por delante de la cocina, y entró en el camarote masculino, sacando una camiseta negra del cajón.

Como cualquier otro día se puso la camiseta, metiéndola por debajo del haramaki. Nada parecía diferente y, sin embargo, algo no iba nada bien. Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que ni él sabía lo que era. No había nada fuera de lo normal.

Entonces… ¿De donde salía ese olor?

Era un aroma a flores que le resultaba etxtremadamente familiar pero que no lograba situar. Como si su recuerdo hubiera sido grabado a fuego en todo su ser, pero en una situación desagradable y, por tanto, su inconciente no deseaba conservarlo, creando una extraña sensación en todo su cuerpo y una confusión en su cabeza.

Se encogió de hombros y salió a cubierta, bostezando y preparándose para una pequeña siesta antes de ir a cenar. Volvió a saludar a Robin, frunciendo el ceño.

_¿Me está siguiendo o me lo imagino yo?- _Pensó, pero el grito de Luffy al ver a un Rey Marino tratando de lanzarse sobre el barco le quitó la idea de la cabeza.

**A la semana siguiente…**

¡¿Qué demonios era ese olor?! En una sola semana, había sido envuelto en ese aroma cinco veces. ¡Cinco veces!

Había averiguado que el olor salía de su ropa, más concretamente de sus camisetas. El abrigo mantuvo su aroma a… bueno, su aroma a Zoro, hasta tres días después, cuando despertó una mañana y, al ponérselo, ese maldito olor otra vez.

Se sentía extraño, pues estaba hasta las narices de no saber de quién provenía, y no era del suavizante que utilizaban al lavar la ropa pues ya lo había comprobado. Pero, a la vez, le hacía sentir reconfortado, tranquilo, como si alguien le estuviera abrazando con todo el cariño y amor del mundo.

Y no solo había descubierto eso, si no que también se había percatado de que Robin se le pegaba cada vez más. Se la había cruzado tantas veces durante esa semana que se preguntaba si estaba utilizando unas Robin _fleur_ para espiarle.

Suspiró, tapándose la cara con las manos, mientras dejaba las pesas en el suelo. Otra noche de vigía no le venía nada mal; total, con el insomnio que tenía últimamente (Si, Zoro con insomnio.) no lograba pegar ojo ni abriéndose la cabeza. Chopper ya se había preocupado por él un par de veces, y Robin parecía tener una sonrisa permanente en su rostro cada vez que se encontraba con él, intentando leer en la biblioteca.

_Hablando de la reina de Roma…__-_ Pensó al ver como la morena salía del baño en dirección a su camarote. Frunció el ceño al percatarse de cómo vestía.

-Oi, Robin.- La arqueóloga levantó la vista al escuchar su nombre. -¿Qué llevas puesto?- Zoro pudo ver una maliciosa sonrisa resplandecer en sus labios.

-¿A que viene esa curiosidad, Kenshi-san?- El peliverde se giró, encarando a la morena que había aparecido a su espalda.

Se quedó sin respiración de inmediato.

Robin vestía una simple camiseta verde, que se ceñía a su voluptuoso cuerpo, y llegaba a taparle justo por debajo de los glúteos. Aparentemente, no llevaba nada más, aunque Zoro juraría haber sido capaz de entrever un cullote de lencería negro.

La observó de arriba abajo, recorriendo sus largas piernas con la mirada, y no pudo evitar tragar ruidosamente cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre sus redondos y bien formados pechos y se percató de que no llevaba sujetador. Esta acción hizo aumentar la maliciosa sonrisa que portaba Robin en los labios.

-¿Ésa camiseta es mía?- Zoro frunció el ceño y avanzó un paso hacia la morena.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Kenshi-san?- Voz y ojos inocentes hacían que Zoro perdiese la cabeza.

-El hecho de que me la compré en la última isla y me la puse hoy para entrenar.- Se quedó observando durante unos instantes la sonrisa socarrona y en su cabeza parecieron conectarse dos cables. -¿¡Me robas las camisetas!?- Se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes. -¡¿EL OLOR QUE ME HA ESTADO PERSIGUIENDO UNA SEMANA ES TUYO?!- Entonces se percató. El recuerdo de ese olor fue cuando, tras recibir el rayo de Kami Enel, logró sujetar a la morena antes de que su cabeza golpease el suelo. Tras eso, recordó un olor a flores, un aroma que lo embriagó y reconfortó mientras caía en la negrura de la inconciencia.

-Es que me gusta tu aroma, Kenshi-san. Me ayuda a dormir.- Zoro se quedó observándola durante unos instantes, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. -Me hace sentir cómoda.- Dijo, dando un paso hacia el peliverde. -Y protegida- Dio otro paso y sus cuerpos quedaron extremadamente cerca. -Como si estuvieras durmiendo a mi lado, Zoro.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hacer, pues, aunque había tenido insomnio esos días debido a la incógnita de quién era el dueño de ese aroma, el perfume le hacía sentir bien, cómodo y tranquilo.

-¿No sería más fácil dormir conmigo?- Lo soltó de improviso, sin pensar, y la mirada de Robin pasó de maliciosa a infantil. Como si le acabase de dar veinte berries a una niña para que se comprase lo que quisiera.

-Sería mucho más fácil, Kenshi-san. Pero no sabía como podría reaccionar Sanji-san al ver que duermo contigo.- Ahora era Zoro el que se había acercado lo suficiente como para que sus torsos entrara en contacto y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al sentir los erectos pezones de Robin clavársele en el pecho. Rodeó a Robin por la cintura con los brazos y sus labios estaban separados por unos pocos milímetros.

-A quién le importa lo que piense ese ero-kukku.- Susurró. -Hagamos un trato.- Robin enarcó una ceja. Sus labios se rozaban. -Yo duermo, a partir de hoy, todas las noches contigo…- Sintió la lengua de la morena asomar y delinear su labio inferior. -Y tú dejas de robarme la ropa…

-Tecnicamente, Zoro…- Sintió un mordisco en el labio inferor y sonrió. -Solamente te la he cogido prestada…- Sus labios estaban tan cerca que no solo se rozaban, si no que practicamente se podía considerar un beso si no fuera porque estaban hablando contra los labios del otro. -Pero… Trato hecho.

Y tras estas palabras, sus labios se sellaron en un beso tan cariñoso como apasionado. El peliverde sintió como era empujado contra el gran sofá y como Robin se sentaba sobre él de forma horizontal, quedando acunada entre sus brazos.

-Buenas noches, Zoro.- Y, tras un beso de buenas noches, Robin cerró los ojos y acomodó la cabeza sobre el hombro del kengou.

-Buenas noches, Robin.

**Que cosa más friki… ¡Pero lo he terminado! ~(*^*~) (~*^*)~ Sinceramente, hace mucho que intento hacer estos fics. Las ideas me superan y no logro plasmarlas tal y como quiero. Me ha quedado algo raro… Bueno, he estado pensando. ¿Qué os parecería si subiese un fic largo? Con más de un capítulo. Dadme vuestra opinión en los reviews, ¡arigato por leer y espero veros pronto!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
